Dry powder shampoos are known but have not been particularly popular largely because they are rather inefficient in removing sebum from the hair.
The existing shampoos that are available in the market are mainly made out of inorganic chemicals, and even some of the so-called herbal shampoos contain inorganic chemicals to retain liquid form, which are injurious to human skin. The inorganic chemicals in the shampoo give a sheen or layer on the scalp of the skull between the hair roots which can lead to dandruff.
In some of the available dry shampoos, starch is used as the active powder, which tends to remain attached to the hair and is not readily removed. In some other shampoos it has been found that the dry shampoos can be formulated with other powders such as activated carbon and alumina. Even such shampoos are not desirable because they are not biodegradable and are difficult to remove form the hair.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an efficient, non-toxic, biodegradable dry herbal powder shampoo composition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a herbal dry shampoo composition having a longer shelf life.
The dry herbal shampoo of this invention has a shelf life of three to four years after it is packed.
One of the important objects of the present invention lies in the fact that the present invention is 100% herbal and no synthetic chemicals are used even for preservation. Constituents of the present composition act as preservatives.